Collaboration endpoints are generally used for multimedia meetings. These endpoints may include cameras, displays, microphones, speakers, and other equipment configured to facilitate multimedia meetings. Endpoint equipment often remains activated for long periods of time even when the equipment is only used intermittently for multimedia meetings.
Ultrasonic motion detectors may be used to automatically sleep or wake a collaboration endpoint. When no motion is detected, the endpoint may enter a standby mode to save power and increase the life expectancy of components of the endpoint, such as image sensors. If a person enters the room, the ultrasonic motion detector may detect motion and wake the endpoint from the standby mode and display a friendly and informative greeting.